First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights
The First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights is the sixth battle in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where the Silver Meteor Army battled against Navarre Knights. However, Roland and his Durandal's ominous power had made even Eleonora Viltaria met a formidable foe. But nothing is more disturbing than Tigrevurmud Vorn's severe injuries after he timely rescued Ellen from Roland but failed to dodge Durandal's blade. In addition, with Navarre Knights' relentless ferocity, tenacity and persistence, the Silver Meteor Army were no match against Brune's formidable elite army and forced to retreat. This would mark the Silver Meteor Army's first yet catastrophic defeat. Plot Prelude With the victory over Gleast led Ganelon Army, Tigre and the Silver Meteor celebrating their victory in the nearby village. After their party, Sofy visited the Silver Meteor Army for both Elen and Tigre. Battle Initiation ---Coming Soon!--- The Silver Meteor Army's Retreat Initially happy about Tigre's rescue, Elen was quickly horrified to see Tigre bleeding after he failed to dodge the Durandal's slash. As Elen tried to hold Tigre's while escaping, Navarre Knights threw their javelins towards them and caused Elen's horse fell and thrown both them onto the ground. To worsen their already sitting duck situation, Elen and injured Tigre facing yet another Navarre Knights thrown javelins. Luckily, Sofy came to her timely rescue by creating a light barrier to deflect the javelins, before she whispered to Elen to escape while she stall the Navarre Knights. Roland caught up and told Sofy that nothing would stop his Durandal, not even her powers. Roland swung his sword to the barrier and it almost breaking the barrier, prompted Sofy's shock and forced to use her last power to blind the Black Knight, then quickly disappeared in thin air. The Navarre Knights were astonished over such performances, but Roland remained calm and told the his troops that it was just another enemy to be slain and they continued their pursue for Tigre and Elen. With Tigre's severe injury, Silver Meteor Army's morale began to collapse with only a few survived from the Navarre Knights relentless attack. Even in a tensed situation, Elen and Lim managed to recuperate their army's last formation and began their full retreat back to Orange Plains. Just as Roland and the Navarre Knights continued their chase, Mashas and his cavalry troops made their timely rescue and brought enough time to distract the Navarre Knights. With this distraction, Navarre Knights also retreated under Roland's command and the Navarre Knights declared as a victor. Aftermath With 800 death and 1600 injured as it's primary casualties, the Silver Meteor Army suffered it's first and disastrous defeat. To make matters worse, Tigre's injuries was so severe that he laid unconscious and had to be nursed by Titta in a special wad. As the result, the army was crippled with only a few managed to fight, even though they were reorganized under Hughes's extra soldiers. Elen and Lim went speechless over this battle before they were visited by Mashas, who was shocked over Tigre's position. However, reunions between Mashas and Sofy and Hughes has lighten the Silver Meteor Army, and they proceed to revise their tactics to defeat Roland and the Navarre Knights, with a different approach. Prior the meeting, Elen visited Tigre as she vowed wished Tigre to get well soon for his people and the army's sake, and also promised him that she would gain her retribution to win against Roland. Meanwhile, the Navarre Knights were camping somewhere near to the Silver Meteor Army. Despite his earlier suspicions about the orders from Thenadier and Ganelon, as long it was for the king's cause and kingdom's sake, Roland is still commenced the mission. Trivia *This is the first war where the Silver Meteor Army met it's first lost, with Tigre was severely injured for the first time.